Pokerface
by LogieObsessed5
Summary: My first requested one-shot. Logan decides to teach Kendall a lesson for not telling Jo about them. Hope you enjoy .


**Pokerface**

**Ok this is my first requested one-shot I hope you like it as much as obsessive personality. I'm not going to state on any of them who requested them because i don't know if people mind me saying who they are from. This one was a brilliant idea and came to me instantly so enjoy **

Logan came speeding down the centre of the ice with the puck well under control. Due to his size and skill he was a speed demon on the ice and it worked well to his advantage. He looked up to see Kendall in front of the net readying himself to defend it. If Logan scored this he had won their little game. They were lucky in the fact that Gustavo actually hired the whole ice rink out for the 4 boys alone for 2 hours each week. He said he was throwing the dogs a bone or something like that.

Normally they would play Logan and James against Carlos and Kendall. But today James and Carlos wanted to go to the pool deciding it was their day to finally get the Jennifer's. Kendall had no problem with this at all as he got Logan to himself for a few hours. Even though James and Carlos were their best friends he still found himself getting wound up and jealous when either one of them touched Logan even though he knew it was completely innocent.

Logan and Kendall had agreed to secretly date only 3 weeks ago. They had always been closer to each other than Carlos and James and had always exchanged more glances or not so innocent touches. They were always finding ways to spend time together, always standing next to each other in the recording booth or when learning new dance routine and one afternoon when they were alone on the couch they just sort of ended up kissing, a week later they agreed to see each other secretly. Not even James and Carlos knew yet. It wasn't that they didn't trust them or even that they doubted their relationship, neither of them at the time was ready to come out it was all new and confusing and they didn't know how people would take it. They had been sneaking around since and had only managed the occasional kiss. They both wanted so much more but were never really alone.

And then there was the main reason. Her. Yes that's right Kendall was still dating Jo. Logan knew he was a fool for getting himself into this situation. Kendall had told him 3 weeks ago that he wanted him and not her and that he would end it. But he hadn't. Kendall had used the excuse that he didn't want to hurt her feelings because she had done nothing wrong and didn't deserve this. Logan remembered the one night Kendall had tried to break it off on one of their dates and she had got so upset that he caved and chickened out. He came home and cried in Logan's arms apologising. It broke Logan's heart watching them leave the apartment together or playing in the pool. But it broke his heart more when Kendall was unhappy so he decided that he would wait until the blonde was ready.

Kendall watched as Logan came towards him and found his mind wondering. Logan looked amazing in a hockey jersey. He always had. Kendall had always found it hard to concentrate in games when he was near him because he couldn't take his eyes from him. It had gotten him hurt many times in games but he didn't mind because that meant he got the pleasure of seeing the caring doctor side of Logan. And then there were the changing rooms after and the showers. He thought it would get easier now he had finally admitted his feelings and come clean to Logan. He had him now. But it had only made it worse. He wanted the smart little brunette so much that everything the boy done now turned him on. Everything he wore looked better on him even though Kendall had seen him in the clothes a million times before and every comment the boy made to him sounded more seductive and suggestive.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the little black puck smashing past him and into the back of the net. He turned to stare at it not quite believing what had just happened.

"Fuck yeah" He heard Logan shout he turned in the direction of his voice and saw that Logan had taken his helmet off and it was now on the floor. The first thing he noticed was Logan's flattened hair, it clung to his forehead and was slightly wet from the sweat and Kendall felt himself harden. Logan was skating around the edge of the rink looking up into the empty stools making a crowd noise as he held his arms in the air as if basking in their cheers.

Kendall chucked as he took his helmet off and discarded it on the floor with his stick. He skated over to Logan and stopped him by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against his chest. Logan gasped and Kendall heard his breathing get heavier. He smiled to himself loving the effect something so small had on the smaller boy.

"You win" He whispered into his ear from behind sending a shiver down Logan's spine. He in hailed deeply trying to compose himself.

"So what's my prize?" Logan asked suggestively turning around to face Kendall still in his grasp. "Well…" Kendall said as he began to skate forward forcing Logan to skate backwards until he felt his back hit the side of the rink. Kendall had wrapped his arms around his back to create a cushion between his back and the side not wanting him to get hurt. It didn't go unnoticed by Logan who was blushing furiously at the show of affection and looking down to the floor.

"I have an idea" Kendall continued. Logan looked up and caught his gaze smirking. He looked into Kendall's almost glowing green eyes and he breath hitched in his throat. Kendall was actually beautiful and Logan didn't feel worthy of him. But he wasn't going to complain. "You always have the best ideas, that's why you're the leader" Logan said with a wide smile.

"I think this one is my best one yet" He said raising one eyebrow. God it made Logan lose his mind when he done that. Kendall ran his hand through Logan's hair softly turning his gaze to the soft brown locks "I don't think you have ever looked sexier than you do right now Logie" Kendall cooed. Logan chuckled like a school girl and found himself getting nervous. "I love your hair after you've wore a helmet or hat, it's all flat and sweaty" He said softly as he continued running his hands through the hair before he placed a soft kiss on his fore head. He then ran his hands down his face as his fingers crossed his eyelids it caused Logan to close his eyes softly and open them again when they had past. He let out a shaky breath at the intimacy of the moment.

"I love your big brown innocent eyes when they look into mine" he continued to whisper. Logan gave him a wide smile and he couldn't help but smile back. He cupped his chin and ran his thumb over his lips gently "I love your lips when they smile because of me" he added. Logan let a moan escape his lips he wanted Kendall so much he wanted to give himself completely to him. "Kendall…" He moaned out but was silenced when Kendall placed his finger over his lips. "I love your lips when it's my name they are saying" he leant in and kissed his cheek so softly it tickled the skin. Logan laughed softly "But most of all I love your lips when they are where they belong, intertwined with mine" He said before softly bringing his lips to Logan's.

He softly ran his tongue between both lips making Logan part them, Kendall wasted no time as he pushed his tongue inside. Logan felt Kendall's hot tongue on his and instantly massaged it with his own. He felt heat shoot though his body as Kendall closed his lips around Logan's and they started to move together perfectly. As the kiss deepened Logan realised just how perfect and calculated every move the blonde made was, it was like the movements were aimed for one thing and that was Logan's pleasure. Logan brought his hands up and laced one in the blonde's messy hair and the other around his neck pulling them closer together. He gave his hair a gentle tug and Kendall pretty much growled at the sensation. Kendall moved his hand from Logan's face and moved it down his chest, taking in every muscle he could through the material and committing it to memory. As he got to the trousers he cupped Logan over the material and began to palm him excruciatingly slow.

"Oh my god Kendall" Logan moaned out as he broke the kiss. It was the first time he had touched him like this and it was the greatest feeling ever.

"I love your cock when it's in my hand" Kendall whispered down at him. He continued to palm him increasing the pressure as he started placing small hot kisses across his jaw line and down his neck. "You like that baby? You like me touching you like this?" Kendall asked as he kissed across Logan's pulse point and bit down softly.

"Oh my god Kendall you have no idea" Kendall smiled before he began to suck at his neck and increased the speed of his movements. Logan's hand tightened in his hair and he closed his eyes wanted to focus on nothing but the feeling.

"Kendall" They both stopped in their tracks and stilled their movements. It wasn't Logan's voice it was feminine. They caught eye contact for a second.

"Kendall where are you?" It was Jo's voice coming from the small alleyway behind Logan. Kendall looked behind and saw the shadow approach from the corner. Panicking Kendall pushed down on Logan's shoulders so that he feel to the floor in front of him and landed on his knees it was awkward considering he had skates on.

"Kendall, what the f …" He was cut off by Kendall's hand over his mouth.

Jo came round the corner and saw Kendall. She flashed him a smile and walked up to the ledge leaning on it. There was about a 2 meter gap in between the ledge and the edge of the rink as there was standing space in between so lucky for Kendall and Logan she could only see Kendall from the ledge up and that was just below his nipples and couldn't see Logan at all.

Logan stilled his body and tried to slow his breathing as not to alert Jo he was there.

"Hey Kendy" She said sweetly and Logan could have sworn he tasted sick in his mouth what kind of name was that.

"Hey Jo, what you doing here?" Kendall questioned sounding nervous.

"Well I had an argument with camielle and really needed to talk to someone about it. "Where is Logan?" she asked innocently.

"o-oh he is in the …in the bathroom" he replied it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Oh who won?" she asked with a smile.

"Me of course" he answered smugly. Logan almost shouted out but stopped himself instead he bit down hard on Kendall's hand over his mouth.

"Ahhh" Kendall shouted as he pulled his hand up and started shaking it around. He paused and looked at Jo who had a questioning look on her face.

"Pins and needles" he said and flashed a forced smile. Logan was fuming he hated having Jo around, He hated that she had ruined there moment and he hated that she had come to Kendall for comfort. But most of all he hated that Kendall had not told her yet and it led to his knees getting freezing while he had Kendall crotch in his face… A smile crept on Logan's face as he looked up to see Kendall smiling at Jo. He would teach Kendall a lesson alright for not ending it with her sooner.

Kendall felt Logan play with the buttons at the top of his trousers and looked down in shock. Logan met his eyes with a smirk and put a finger to his lips gesturing for him to be quite.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Jo asked in a worried tone. Kendall shot his gaze back to hers as he felt Logan pull his trousers to the ground he got a chill as the cold air hit his skin and shivered.

"Nothing… I-it's just cold in here… you know being as it's all ice" he explained stupidly.

"Riiiiiight" she said rolling her eyes.

Logan almost chuckled out loud watching Kendall squirm. He leaned forward and licked the blonde's length through his boxers before softly mouthing at it.

"Whoa…" escaped Kendall's lips before he could stop it. He sent a glare down to Logan. He had to admit he loved this daring side to Logan. When he looked up Jo was looking at him with a frown looking a bit concerned for him. Logan had now hooked his fingers in the top of his boxers and was pulling them down. It made him gasp when he felt the cold air on his erection but he covered it up by talking

"S-so what was your argument about with Camielle?" He questioned putting his hand to his mouth seemingly casually but in actual fact it was to silence himself. Logan gently Kissed the tip of Kendall's cock and Kendall smiled it was so soft and sweet and so Logan.

"Well we went shopping and decided to stop for a smoothie. We started talking about you and Logan and ….." Jo's words were cut of by Kendall gasping loudly. Logan had twirled his tongue around the blondes tip before taking just the tip into his mouth. The sensation of his cock being taken into the heat in Logan's mouth for the first time was so intense he hadn't been able to stop the gasp. It was such a change from the cold air of the rink.

"Kendall what the hell?" Jo asked clearly getting annoyed.

"I I'm just shocked that you two talk about us when we are not there" Kendall covered faking an annoyed look"

Logan continued taking the tip into his mouth while every now and then pulling it out and licking a hot line from tip to base loving the way it made the blondes body shiver. He loved the taste of Kendall in his mouth and even though this was the first blow job he had given he was strangely not nervous. It felt right and he worked from the reactions he was getting from the taller boy. And he would be lying if he didn't find it hot that Jo didn't know he was there and that he didn't love making Kendall have to try and contain himself.

"Of course we do, it's all we do, and we are girls after all" Jo reasoned. Kendall just nodded.

"So anyway I mentioned that Logan was a good looking guy" Kendall's grip on the side tightened and he felt the familiar jealously when anyone showed any affection to his Logan. Logan sensed why the blonde's body had tensed and it made him smile. To prove the point that he belonged to Kendall, without warning he took his full length into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Kendall moaned out as he let his head drop into his hands on the bar. He quickly recovered by jerking himself upright and slamming a hand on the bar as if outraged and replied

"And I bet she got annoyed at that right? That's so … so Camielle" Logan was impressed with how the blonde was handling the situation. He started to bob his head back and forth allowing Kendall's tip to repeatedly hit the back of his throat. At first it was uncomfortable but as he got into it more it wasn't that bad at all. He tasted a bit of pre-cum and had to bit back a moan.

Kendall's body was on fire and it was taking every piece of self control he had not to let it show. He already felt so close it was unreal. To say Logan was good with his mouth was an understatement.

"Yes she did, I know she likes him and it's not like I'm interested in him I was just agreeing with her you know?" She continued raising her voice to match Kendall's outrage.

As Logan tried to drown out her annoying voice he had another idea. A smile crept up his face as he pulled Kendall out of his mouth. Kendall's body relaxed slightly thinking it was over until he felt a wet finger circling his entrance. His eyes went wide and every muscle in his body tensed.

"Oh my god" He gasped out. Jo shot him a angry look and he tried to kick his brain in gear as he felt Logan slowly push his middle finger into him "I mean he's hot" Did he seriously just say that out loud. He mentally kicked himself and cursed the brunette. He couldn't think straight. There was a searing pain and he tried to relax his muscles to ease it. He was quickly distracted from that though as Logan took him deep into his mouth again and fully pushed his finger in. "aaahhhhhh as a guy you can tell you know?" He quickly tried to turn his moan into a sentence. Jo Nodded at him slowly looking at him intently with a frown.

Logan smiled to himself at hearing Kendall he started to pump his finger in and out of him faster feeling the skin relax and stretch more and more. He kept trying different angles to try and find the spot that would drive Kendall wild.

"So she got in a mood about it, even though I told her I wasn't interested in Logan and was happy with you and stormed off" Jo finished crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Just then Kendall saw white spots as Logan hot his prostate dead on and lost all the strength in his body

"FUCK "he shouted out as he dropped slightly gripping onto the side to hold himself up. Logan then in quick succession added a second finger slamming it into Kendall at the same angle and sped up pumping his cock with his mouth.

"Kendall what the hell is wrong with you" Jo shouted

Kendall didn't hear it not having a single coherent thought in his head. He was now panting and couldn't help thrusting his hips into Logan, fucking his mouth. He ran his hands roughly through his own hair and down his neck. His body was on overload and his senses shot. He moved one hand from the surface it was gripping and entwined his fingers with Logan's free hand and gripped it tightly. They shared a look that spoke a thousand words. With one earth shattering hit to his prostate he shot his cum down Logan's throat with a loud relieved moan. Logan swallowed every drop enjoying the taste of his boyfriend before pulling away and wiping the remainder from his lips with the back of his hand. He removed his fingers and Kendall felt empty without it.

When he steadied his breathing he suddenly remembered that they were not alone. He looked up to a fuming Jo. She was standing with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation. Kendall sighed

"Jo, I can't see you anymore I'm in love with Logan. I have been for a while. I'm sorry you didn't deserve to find out this way" Logan stood up and gave Jo an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to Jo" Jo flicked her gaze from Logan's face to Kendall's eyes wide in shock like she had just understood what had happened.

"Everyone is going to know about this" She huffed before storming off.

Kendall leant down pulling his pants up. Logan looked at Kendall searching his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done th…" Logan was cut off by a passionate kiss taking his breath away. The blonde pulled back and rested their heads together

"I'll get you back for that baby" He promised in a low, sexy voice.

Logan laughed. He would look forward to that. They started to skate away arms around each other

"So you're in love with me then?" Logan asked playfully and Kendall flashed a shade of red remembering he had let that slip.


End file.
